Talk:Betrayal (episode)
My Lost episode called "The Tears of Friendship": After Rolo rescues Lelouch but gets captured, Lelouch is sent to a Mental Hospital and Rolo is sent to a Medical Hospital after using his geass too much. Kallen helps restrain Lelouch, but just before leaving he asks her to take care of C.C. for him. The Black Knights guards Lelouch while Schneizel and Kanon visits him and chat about Japan's freedom for the Black Knights and the UFN. Then Suzaku appears to see him, but Lelouch angrily accuses him selling him out to Schneizel, Suzaku denies selling him out and laughs madly at the destruction while telling him that he is a murderer as well. Schneizel then play a recording Suzaku's meeting with him about geass. Enraged, Suzaku kicks it out of his hand. Lelouch suffer a nervous breakdown and attack both Schneizel and Kanon, but he can't bring himself to kill Schneizel due to the fact that he's his half-brother and prime minister of Britannia. He is put back in the cell while Suzaku stays outside the cell. As the Emperor prepares to begin Ragnarök, Rivalz, Nina, Milly, and Rolo (who has escaped from the hospital) heard about Lelouch decided to pay him visit. Lelouch is still heartbroken from the deaths he caused is disgusted by his friends. Suddenly when he tries force Rolo out with his geass, he learns his memory to discover Shirley true movite that she wanted to help Lelouch to be united with Nunnally. Realizing that she was in love with him and that she was murdered by Rolo, Lelouch suffers a mental breakdown and attacks and tries to kill Rolo to avenge Shirley. His friends tries to stop while he screams out that Rolo killed Shirley, they are shocked and stunned. Suzaku attempts to calm him down, but Lelouch believes he killed Nunnally on purpose, no longer trusts him and tries to choke him to death with his foot on his head. Nina horrified tries to spot him, but he knows that Nina was the one who made FLEJIA chokes her too. Nina screams out from Lelouch's hand "Suzaku's your best friend Lelouch! He's been always your best friend! Always the best of friends ever! And Rolo has been like a brother to you Lelouch. If you say that he killed Shirley, it couldn't be. Rolo's a brother to you and a friend! So as Suzaku because he's your friend too! I'm your friend too because you were Zero all along. So please Lelouch, lets them go now! Avenging Shirley won't bring her back from the dead! We're your friends Lelouch!" Hearing the words from Nina, seeing the pictures they brought along, flashbacks of the real times they had at Ashford Academy, and seeing Rolo sheading a tear and saying "Big ... Brother ... " Lelouch finally snaps out of it and lets go of both Suzaku and Rolo. Lelouch attempts suicide, but Suzaku stops him because he wants answers. then Jeremiah arrives to reminds him of his father that he should defeat. Then Doctors and The Black Knights arrives to put him in a strait-jacket, but Lelouch snaps again and violently attacks the Black Knights, injuring Sugiyama, Chiba, and Ohgi. After his friends except Suzaku leaves while Rolo is sent back to the hospital, Anya comes to calm a screaming Lelouch down and Lelouch sees in shock is his mother, Marianne vi Britannia saying that mother's hear to comfort her that puts him to sleep. Suzaku see her too in a mirror. Then he sees Lelouch break down in tears. Feeling sorry for him, he leans down and comforts him in his arms. Just before he is falling to sleep, Nina feels sorry for Lelouch and she strokes his hair and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead. Afterwards, The Black Knights decides that Lelouch is to dangerous and should be shot, while Villeta tends to Ohgi's injuries and admits her love to him, and Ohgi shares a kiss with her and make love with her. Tohdoh treats Chiba her injuries on her head. Meanwhile Lelouch has visions of his Father of Ragnarök, Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Rolo's words, Lelouch finally understands and decides not to waste his life and plans to escape. Wyatt1993 (talk) 00:17, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Fanon Lost Episode: Demon Knight vs White Knight The demonic army under Lelouch's command wakes up to hear that three Knights of the Round, led by Suzaku Kururugi, will not let the demonic army seize Japan unchallenged and intend to retake Tokyo from the demons for Britannia. Lucifuge, the main leader of the demons in Tokyo due to Lelouch being away conquering Hokkaido, decides to nip this threat in the bud before it arrives and sends a small unit of demons led by the fallen angel Murmur to disrupt Britannian naval activies in the Pacific Ocean and kill the Knights of the Round on sight. Upon arrival, a battle group tries to attack but is destroyed by the demonic unit. The demons deploy sea mines across a wide area unopposed afterward and then launch an attack on a Britannian naval base in Area Seven. The attack succeeds in killing many sailors and soldiers along with destroying important equipment, but the Britannians are angry that demons have attacked another area even as the demonic conquest of Kyushu is completed by Jezebel. Meanwhile in Hokkaido, Lelouch has learned of the challenge sent by the Knights of the Round just after over-running the second to last Britannian base on the island and his demonic spies have told him that a new Viceroy for Area Eleven was being considered. With Cornelia missing, the Emperor will be hard-pressed to find someone who can stop the demonic advance and retake Japan for Britannia without using the Knights of the Round. While preparing to assault the last remaining Britannian stronghold a demon spy reports in that Charles is sending Schneizel el Britannia as the new Viceroy. Lelouch shrugs on learning this and commands Rolo, recently revived as an undead warrior for the demonic army, to lead a battalion of demons to kill Schneizel. Jezebel then calls in and tells Lelouch that she has conquered Kyushu; this news pleases the human-turned-demon overlord and he tells Jezebel to keep an eye on the Chinese Federation while he gets ready for a bloody battle that, if successful, will mean that the demons have total control of Japan. Second fanon episode from me and fifth in the R:Demon Overlord series. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 11:43, June 26, 2016 (UTC) My Deleted Scene During the Meeting, a devastated-depressed Lelouch turns suicidal to ends his sins, but Kallen who turns ups, stops and snaps him out of it. She says it's not his fault for what's happened. Meanwhile, Suzaku laughs madly at the destruction he caused when Nina slaps him in the face to snap him out of it. She says she has caused more destruction with the FLEJIA. C.C. inadvertently calls Suzaku on Lelouch's cellphone, enraging Lelouch who blames him for Nunnally and Millions he's killed with the FLEJIA and hangs up on him while Suzaku tries to forgives him.Wyatt1993 (talk) 18:58, August 1, 2016 (UTC)